


Bound to You

by Studentxdreams1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Collars, Crying, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Leashes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Puppy Play, Sleep Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studentxdreams1/pseuds/Studentxdreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a new life by Hannibal’s side, Will can’t express his love as completely as he would like. However, that doesn’t stop him trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimtristh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/gifts).



> This was interesting to write. I had never read anything with the kinks you wanted, but wanted to take your prompt anyway and give it a shot. I tried to play to my strengths and focus it on the psychological, not the physical, but hopefully there's a balance. Hopefully it’s adequate :)

The sound of the car pulling up and the gentle chime of keys trigged something in Will. He knows Hannibal expected him by the door, waiting for his master’s return and he would have brought the man’s slippers if he wore anything other than dress shoes.  
  
Long fingers ran through Will’s curls, which were softer than they had ever been due to the expensive product and attentive hands that washed it every other day. The hand then smoothed down Will’s naked back, curled around his flank as a warm comforting presence before it cupped Will’s behind with a gentle note of possession.  
  
“Hello, Will.”  
  
Will said nothing. He knows that outside psychiatrist’s office he is not permitted to talk.  
  
A long leash is clipped to the collar around Will’s neck. It’s soft and blends into the colour of Will’s flesh. He tried not to think to hard about what Hannibal made it out of and instead enjoys knowing that it’s his.  
  
He is not permitted a long distance from Hannibal. Quite often, when the man is cooking or cleaning, the leash is looped and tied around a piece of furniture to keep Hannibal’s hands free, but Will close by. He would curl up on a chair, on the floor and simply watch his owner work.  
  
It’s mostly used to remind Will where he is, and who he has become.  
  
Will, however, is still confused.  
  
He knows Hannibal suspects he has been brainwashed into this behaviour. Indeed, he had taken many months training Will to follow him around, to choreograph his behaviour.  
  
Will, however, is in full control of his faculties, and could, if he wanted, walk out on Hannibal.  
  
It was something that no one who saw them could understand.  
  
Hannibal cared so utterly and carefully for the younger man that Will had no reason to leave. He liked being cared for and not have to worry about making any decision or caring for himself, which was something was never particularly good at to begin with.  
  
Whenever Will was sick, Hannibal would give him medicine and never leave his side, whenever he had a nightmare he would be allowed to sleep on Hannibal’s bed, warm and safe.  
  
And Will loved him for it.  
  
Hannibal may think that he had broken Will, manipulated him into a subservient way of living, but he hadn’t.  
  
Perhaps, he should never have bothered trying.  
  
Perhaps should have just asked.  
  
For the most part, Will lived peacefully at Hannibal’s feet, feeling loved beyond what he thought possible and having his every concern or ailment taken care of before he even realized he needed it. It was a beautiful life that led itself to a great affection between the two of them, always seeking each other out to touch and be with.  
  
Will had known that there needed to be a catch.  
  
Nothing good happened to him without a catch. He could never be allowed to have happiness without having to sacrifice something in return.  
  
It hadn’t happened immediately. Hannibal seemed insistent that he wasn’t going to force Will to do anything he was uncomfortable with. He had spoken to and tried to coax Will for a long time, but the man who spent his days naked and on all fours couldn’t bring himself to agree.  
  
During winter, when the heating had failed and the fire was still low, Will had curled himself under a blanket beside Hannibal’s armchair. He nuzzled at the other man’s hand as it fell casually over the armrest, wanting to be touched and warmed.  
  
It withdrew, and Will could feel Hannibal withdrawing as well.  
  
There had been almost a palpable disappointment for a long time prior. Will could sense that Hannibal was disappointed in himself, and that it wasn’t directed at Will specifically, but it didn’t stop him from feeling guilty.  
  
He had pulled the blanket with him up onto the chair and in Hannibal’s lap. He’d had his knees on either side of the sitting man’s thighs, settled his hands on his hips and kissed him.  
  
Hannibal’s lips had been warm and unhesitant. Two arms had wrapped round Will and pulled him down and closer to him.  
  
“Will,” Hannibal had breathed, a begging in them that was familiar to Will, but not coming from the other man’s lips. “Please be sure.”  
  
Will nodded and lied.  
  
It had been their first time and Will’s first time in general. He kept his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders and out of the other man’s vision so that Hannibal could not see them shake. Hannibal had whispered something in his native language to him, gasping Will’s hips as he guided him up and down.  
  
He kept his eyes closed as he felt Hannibal enter him, just as large as he’d imagined, but it felt thicker than he could handle so he bit his tongue to silence himself and ducked his head.  
  
Will said nothing. He didn’t think he could.  
  
Hannibal kept him moving, kept inside him.  
  
Hannibal came, but Will couldn’t.  
  
Once the psychiatrist had been spent, Will curled up against Hannibal’s chest. His erection was painful and throbbing, yet refusing to grant him release and he wrapped a hand around its shaft as a desperate attempt to hide it.  
  
Will didn’t want Hannibal to know that he didn’t really want to have sex with him, that he was only panicked and afraid that Hannibal would withdraw his affection if he resisted any longer.  
  
Hannibal did notice. Will probably should have known better.  
  
“Would you like help, Dear Will?”  
  
He shook his head, embarrassed.  
  
Hannibal adjusted the blanked and pulled it closed to hide Will’s form as ran a hand up and down his back.  
  
“You may take care of it yourself, if you wish.”  
  
Will had nodded and started moving his hand roughly. He pleaded with himself to come under Hannibal’s watching eye and respectful touch.  
  
And he did.  
  
It seemed that Hannibal had picked up on his hesitancy during their first time, because it was a while before the suggestion was made again. Will managed to act enthused, as if his discomfort had only been because of his virginity.  
  
He wanted to keep Hannibal happy. He _had_ to keep Hannibal happy.  
  
Every time after that Will had made sure that he was always in a position where Hannibal could not see his face. He allowed Hannibal to have his body anytime he wanted, and would make sure that he didn’t make a sound, that would be affectionate and thankful afterwards.  
  
He made sure Hannibal had no idea that he couldn’t have other man inside him without crying.  
  
But he couldn’t lose Hannibal. He couldn’t drive him away.  
  
Will had spent more nights then he would admit to trying to feel something sexual for Hannibal. He loved the man; was so devoted to him and grateful for the psychiatrist’s returned devotion that he needed to be able to please Hannibal.  
  
He wanted to submit completely to Hannibal with the same ease he had in every other facet of their lives. Will wanted to feel the same comfort and protection during sex that he did when he was on Hannibal lead.  
  
Will had tried to masturbate by both stroking and fingering himself while picturing Hannibal. He could cum, with effort, but it always seemed to leave him wrecked, holding his hand out towards Hannibal’s presence in the other room and sobbing uncontrollably in failure.  
  
As much as he could climax by himself, he never could with Hannibal.  
  
On nights where Hannibal was feeling particularly possessive Will was left tied to the bed on the floor next to his master, curled up in a particularly comfortable duvet bed.  
  
Once the man was asleep, Will would reach up and take off his collar, something he would never do under the waking awareness of Hannibal, and climb up onto the bed.  
  
He slowly crawled beneath the covers and slowly rub himself against the warm, sleeping form beside him. Will moved himself along the other man’s thighs to where the legs met the rounded curve of his behind and let his cock trace the crevice between Hannibal’s cheeks.  
  
Will tried not to hump too hard. Not as first.  
  
He noticed the catches in Hannibal’s breath and, gently guiding his fingers over the other man’s waist, the movement of Hannibal’s arousal.  
  
When he hooked a leg over Hannibal’s and started to grind, they would both pretend that Hannibal was still asleep, for Will’s dignity and, perhaps, Hannibal’s also.  
  
He stayed, for a while, but made sure he was back on the floor and in his collar by dawn.  
  
Sometimes Will though about suggesting they had a more normal relationship, one that was equal and, perhaps, more open to discussing the issues he was having. One where he was allowed on the bed when Hannibal was admittedly awake and he could fall asleep with his arms around Hannibal.  
  
Then he remembered that none of his issues could be fixed, and at least this way he could be cared for properly, where he knew how everything was supposed to be and his place was in the world.  
  
It was a life where Hannibal showed, not told, him exactly how he was loved.  
  
And he was content.  
  
He may never be able to fall asleep with Hannibal in his arms, but he could fall asleep curled up on Hannibal’s lap, by his side or at his feet. He could sprawl out on the couch across Hannibal’s legs while the other man read and gently ran a hand through his curls.  
  
Since this arrangement he had had no nightmares, no lost time or hallucinations.  
  
Since the arrangement he had never regretted his existence.  
  
And he loved Hannibal for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Angsty sex, Puppy play, Collars Leashes, Crying, Messed-up Will, Happy/Unhealthy Relationship, Virginity, Sleeping, Dub!Con, Dry Humping, Masturbation, Fingering


End file.
